a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haptic feedback device, and more particularly to a haptic feedback device for steering simulation with improved wheel slip effect.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In electronic game arcades, haptic feedback arcade games are popular with players, because they can interact with players and offer exercise feedback player can experience virtual reality, which makes haptic feedback arcade games welcomed. Besides, in large amusement parks, haptic feedback recreational facilities are always popular and full of people.
Motorcycle companies with well initial development produce racing training simulators for simulating the body actual motion while riding. In addition, the movement of motorcycle is presented by three degrees of freedom: roll, pitch, and yaw.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which concerns Taiwan Patent No. 1357346, a motorcycle gaming device 30 with wheel slip effect, which includes a motorcycle body 32, a tilt mechanism 38, and a rolling mechanism 40. The rolling mechanism 40 is located below the motorcycle body 32 and the tilt mechanism 38, including an axis 70 and a motor 72. A first pulley 7002 is disposed on the axis 70, a second pulley 7202 disposed on the motor 72, a belt 74 disposed between the first and the second pulleys 7002, 7202 for rolling, and the motion of body 32 is controlled by the motor 72, so that the motorcycle body 32 can simulate the wheel slip.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which concerns U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,662 A, entitled “Riding simulation system of motorcycle”, which includes a base 1, a movable carriage 2, a movable mechanisms 6, and a model motorcycle 13. A slide member 7 being capable to slide the model motorcycle 13, an elevation frames 8 being capable to elevate the model motorcycle 13, and a motor 17 being capable to lean the model motorcycle 13 in leftward or rightward direction are disposed on the movable mechanisms 6.
In the aforementioned riding simulation system, the roll movement is constructed by the motor 17, the pitch movement is constructed by the movable carriage 2, and the yaw movement is constructed by the slide member 7, so that the actual riding experience can be simulated for training.
Please refer to FIG. 3, which concerns U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,261 A entitled “Motion system for a flight simulator”, which includes a base frame 32, an lift actuator 28 of a heave frame 24, an actuator 26 of a pitch frame 20 and a roll actuator 22 of roll frame 16, so that roll, pitch and heave movement can be provided to a cockpit 10.
The multiple haptic feedback technique is disclosed by the prior arts, but its center line of roll is disposed below or in the center of the model motorcycle, so that the model motorcycle can only swing or lean in rightward or leftward directions. When rotating around the rotation center line to perform cylindrical rotation, if the model motorcycle simulates multiple motions, plural actuators are required, and haptic feedback system will become more complicate.
However, certain problems exist in the current device and system:
1. Less Realistic Haptic Feedback
In the motorcycle gaming device, it has rolling mechanism to move the motorcycle body, so wheel slip motion can be simulated, but rolling the motorcycle body is lack of outward slip effect, and haptic feedback is not realistic enough.
2. Wasting More Energy
The swing structure in the conventional motorcycle gaming device is located below the motorcycle body, so the body center of gravity is higher, no matter the motorcycle body is driven by feet or motor, more energy is wasted for supporting a higher center.
3. Complicate Mechanism Structure
In prior art system, the slide member can control the side slip of rear wheel to simulate yaw movement. However, if more realistic slip or other haptic feedback is required, more actuators are required for stimulating roll, pitch and yaw movements, and the mechanism structure will become relatively complicate.
Therefore, developing a mechanism structure with less power components to simulate various haptic feedback which can applied to other haptic feedback recreational facilities is the objective those in the field are seeking to achieve.